Toilets come in a large variety of shapes and sizes, but all manually flushable toilets tend to have relatively short, flush actuators, typically in the nature of levers, buttons or knobs, positioned on the side, front or top of the toilet, that fit closely adjacent to the toilet. Top flush actuators tend to be even or level with the top of the tank and operate by pushing inward toward the toilet tank. Side flush actuators tend to be large buttons or levers or knobs that one presses or turns or pulls down, and front flush actuators tend to be positioned near the top of the toilet, adjacent the toilet tank lid or top, that one pulls down. Generally, the pressing, rotating or turning of the flush actuator produces a levered rotation of the flush rod located in the tank, which in turn lifts a chain associated with a flapper or other flushing mechanism to release water from the tank into the toilet bowl. Reaching the flush actuator typically or often requires a person to stretch, twist or reach over the toilet, which can be difficult and impractical for users having a limited range of motion, including handicapped and elderly persons, as well as young children, or when the toilet is installed in a tight or small space. Easier mechanisms for activating a toilet flush are needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,915 (Holl) describes a flushing device with a lever connected to a water supply line through an intervening rod. A chain is secured at one to the toilet's flush handle with a strap. At the other end, the chain is attached to an intermediate point of the lever in a keyhole slot accepting a bead from the chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,726,427B1 (Padron) relates to a commode flushing handle with a cylindrical rod that is rotatably attached to a toilet at the seat hinges and bent at a right angle to form a handle with a spring clip. The other end of the cable is attached to a bracket mounted on the rod. When the rod is raised, the cable is pulled downward to flush the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,562B1 (Saragas) discloses a foot-operated toilet flushing device that has a pivot assembly mounted to the floor. A lever has a foot pedal at one end and, at the other end, is rotatably connected to the pivot assembly. A linkage assembly connects the flush handle to the pivot assembly.
There is a need for a versatile extender for push-button and/or motion sensor flush actuators.